Sir Buck the Primal Dragonslayer
Zachariah Buck, better known as Sir Buck the Primal Dragonslayer '(formerly Eternal Dragonslayer and Dragonslayer), is one of the main human protagonists in Legends of the Universes, and he is also a Roborn/Dragonborn. Background Information Sir Buck was born in 1516 I.R. in Universe 53, in the city of Whitesword. After birth, he was transported over to the RedCliff Imperium Facility, which wasn't even known as Imperium or a Facility at the time. His parents are Slentenia, a powerful Empyrean mage, and an unnamed RedCliff Knight. Buck's mom shortly died after birth due to Eternal Energy loss in child birth. After the RedCliff Knight gave Buck away to Slentenius, another powerful Empyrean mage (later to be revealed as Slentenia's real husband). Since Buck had blond hair, Slentenius could not teach him the ways of magic, instead, Slentenius trained him to be a skilled swordsman. Buck was only age 10 when he fought the "First Villain" of LotU, Captain Garrs, who was a supposed RedCliff commander who had killed Xargas. He was revealed the be the Flame Lord. Trapped in the armory, Little Buck and Slentenius had no choice but to end the Flame Lord, once and for all. After a long, scorching battle, Slentenius was injured, and so was Buck, but suddenly... Buck transformed into a dragon! Using his extremely cold breath, Buck froze the Flame Lord, then smashed him into icy pieces. However, Buck was knocked out after this, having no memory of what had happened, until adulthood, when Slentenius told him. Due to important reasons that Buck never learned, Slentenius sent Buck to the isolated forest land of Universe 76 as a test while Slentenius was gone. It was there when Buck faced his second, third, and fourth villains: Lerum, Gomidin, and the cyborg Ferum. After a long fight with no victor, Buck retreats, however, he notices the giant black rock mound is glowing, and dragons are roaring, circling it. Abruptly, the mound glew brightly, and shattered, freeing the imprisoned God of Dragons and Destruction, who began to devour Universe 76 from the inside-out! In a last second escape, Buck found a portal leading back to the Imperium facility that was created by Slentenius, sensing and fearing the power coming from Universe 76. By age 30, when he was a Drak Knight in the Knights of RedCliff, Buck was a very skilled dueler, however, Sletenius was dying. Slentenius gave Buck a map to the location of the lair of the legendary dragon, Drachenstein, not saying anything about it nor answering any questions from Buck. Buck went to Drachenstein's lair, having a long, grueling fight with the beast before ending its life. However, when Buck slayed Drachenstein, Drachenstein's scales and flesh burnt off and dissolved into the air, and some sort of strange energy went into Buck's body. What remained of Drachenstein was just a skeleton. When Buck returned, Slentenius was gone without a trace, his body was nowhere to be seen, if he was even killed. It later came to Buck's attention that he was supposedly the Last of the Roborns, and his destiny was to defeat Vulvedshul, the God of Dragons and Destructions, and prevent him from devouring all of the Multiverse. Before defeating countless villains, Sir Buck defeated an aspect of Vulvedshul in Sovngarde. Current Day Info Buck is a Master of Eternal Energy, and is one of the few rare mortals who can use Primal Energy. Buck had went through many journeys with his partner Asantias Skyfire, gaining more and more immense power. He and Asantias are tied for #3 strongest mortals in the Multiverse. Buck himself has even defeated countless powerful enemies, such as Collective Curse, Neo Ultimus, and even Abyss and Kronis themselves. Currently in LotU, Buck has been consumed in grief, as he feels it is his fault Curspollo wiped out 50% of the Multiverse, since he foolishly did not go for the head with his final and ultimate attack. Because Buck felt broken and defeated, he traded all of his powers that he could give away to Cronois- Essence Hammer, Colossal Cutlass, the Sword of Morock's Fire (which he took from the Rainbow Altar after Asantias' demise), his Promethean Flame Curse, his armor, his cape, and even his Primal enchantments that appeared as sparkles around him, as well as many other things besides his Energy. In return, Cronois spoke to Paun and together, they pulled Buck's wife Abagail from her new life, as she chose to be reborn when she died. They gave Abagail to Buck, and now, after finding out Zeke perished with the snap, they are considering having another child. Buck now goes by Zachariah Roseheart, by choice. Appearance * '''Little Buck ' - Shiny gold hair, wore kid-size RedCliff Knight armor. * 'Teenage-Young Adult Sir Buck '- Gold hair, wore RedCliff Full-Plate armor. * '''Adult Sir Buck '- Darker gold hair, wore RedCliff Enchanted Knight armor. * '''Elite Commander Sir Buck '- Same gold hair as Early Sir Buck. Wore RedCliff Elite Commander armor and a crimson cape. * 'Sir Buck the Eternal Dragonslayer '- Bright, shiny yellow hair, has golden pupils and a bright yellow cape. * 'General of Life Sir Buck '- Same hair and cape as Eternal Mastery Sir Buck, but wears Legion of Life General armor. * 'Sir Buck the Primal Dragonslayer '- Wears Blue Empyrean-like armor, and has a pure white cape along with white hair, as well as white sparkles of Primal Energy that emit from his torso. He has not mastered Primal Energy, as no mortal can. The Primal Energy from his Alpha Eternal Dragon Form is showing from his base form. * 'Sir Buck the Primal Dragonslayer V2 '- Same as V1 Primal Buck, except wears pure white Empyrean-like armor, has a white cape with a red band and a red sword on it. Forms ('NOTE: '''Forms with an "X" by them mean that this form is no longer used.) Eternal Dragon Form Page * (X) '''Dragon Transformation Form '- The base dragon form. Had blackish-scales and could breathe the basic fire and frost. Buck used this form from his childhood to teenage years. * (X) 'Pure Dragon Form '- A stronger version of the base dragon form. Had purple scales with a blue eye glow. Could breathe pure fire and pure frost. Buck used this form from his teenage years until his early adulthood, around 24 years old. * (X) 'Eternal Human Form '- A form that physically enhanced Buck with Eternal Energy, making him more powerful. Buck no longer uses this form as he has stronger forms. * 'Eternal Essence Form '- A form of pure Eternal Energy. Buck appears a bright, spectral gold, with raging golden eyes. His attacks with Eternal Energy are doubled. Buck hasn't used this form for a very long time, though he is still capable of using it. * 'Eternal Dragon Form '- A mastery over dragon forms. Golden scales with bright, crimson eyes. Can breathe eternal fire and frost, as well as fly at extreme speeds. Buck still uses this form, but not as often since he has stronger variants of this form. * 'Omega Eternal Dragon Form '- The powerful secondary variant of the Eternal Dragon. Could not only breathe more powerful eternal fire and frost, but could also shoot beams of raw Eternal Energy to decimate enemies. Buck used this form for a very long time, it was also believed that this was the strongest dragon form a mortal could achieve for a long time, until Buck learned of and achieved a much more powerful form. Buck still uses this form, but not as often since he has a stronger variant. * (X) 'Eternal God Form '- A much more powerful version of the Eternal Essence form. It was one of the first limitbreaker forms that Buck achieved after he fell into the abyss. This form is extremely powerful with Eternal Energy. Buck used this form to obliterate Cyro, one of the strongest mortals in the Multiverse, into a billion pieces. However, Cyro reformed since he was in the abyss. Buck cannot use this form again unless he and Speklem fuse. * (X) 'Eternal Skyfire Dragon Form '- This is a very powerful dragon form that can only be achieved when Buck and Asantias fuse. A merged combination of both the Eternal Dragon and the Skyfire Dragon. This dragon form can breathe eternal fire and frost, as well as skyfire and aether. Buck/Asantias only got to use this form once, and it is unknown if they will ever use this form again, unless they decide to fuse again. * (X) 'Eternally Divine Dragon "Form" '- Sir Buck once used this "form" briefly after destroying a pile of Gollum (God Energy in a rock form) to defeat Collective Curse in the form of Atlas, the Titan of Life. * 'Alpha Eternal Dragon Form '- The most powerful variant of the Eternal Dragon. This form is not only immensely powerful, but can shoot beams of Primal Energy, the energy used by the Primordial Gods. Buck has yet to unlock the true potential of the Alpha Eternal Dragon. Buck acquired this form during his fight with Neo Ultimus in the Multiversal Tournament, where he was being violently beaten even in his Omega form, however, once Buck had unlocked this form, he had the clear advantage over Neo Ultimus, and this was when he was declared the third strongest mortal in the Multiverse. * (What If Only) 'The Eternal '- A very, very, VERY powerful form that relies on Eternal Energy. Buck achieved this form after being saved by Ethero in the Tournament of Strength when he was nearly killed by Collective Curse in his Royal form. He was able to use weakened versions of Primal Essence's attacks, but they were still strong enough to berid of Collective Curse for good. * (What If Only) 'Primal Essence '(aka '''Primal Instinct)' '- An insanely powerful form that must directly be blessed to a Primal Energy-wielding individual by the Primordial Gods. Users can teleport instantly from any type of attack, and can both attack and block any physical attack. With this form, Buck was able to completely destroy Zephyrus Skyfire by using an attack that dissolved him into nothingness. Power Level and Energy Type * Power '- 40K * '''Energy Type '- Eternal Energy and Primal Energy Relations * 'Slentenia '- Mother, Ascended * 'Slentenius '- Adoptive Father, Ascended * 'Unnamed Father '- Deceased * '''Abigail Roseheart-Buck - Wife, Revived * 'Asantias Skyfire '- Ally, Deceased * 'Mason Buck '- Cousin, Deceased * 'Zeke Buck '- Son, Deceased * 'Olivia Buck '- Daughter * 'Speklem, God of Life '- Ally * 'Ethero '- Ancestor * 'Zethryl Buck '- Nephew * 'Astrophel '- Ally * 'Pureas Cosray '- Ally, Deceased * 'Kate, Former Wizard '- Ally, Deceased * 'Thromil '- Ally, Deceased * 'Icicle '- Pet * 'Seiken Crimsfon '- Ally, Deceased * 'Radian Crimsfon '- Ally Attacks/Abilities He has a various amount of attacks, both physical and Energy-based attacks. All of his attacks would be too much to list. Fusions * 'Sir Asanuck the Aether Godslayer '- The metaleta fusion between Buck and Asantias. Relies more on magic/energy-based attacks than brute force. Can go Eternal Skyfire Dragon. * 'Sir Buctias the Primal Godslayer '- The fusion ring fusion between Buck and Asantias. Relies more on brute strength and arsenal than magic/energy-based attacks. Can go Eternal Skyfire Dragon. * 'Sir Speuck the Eternal Lifeslayer '- The metaleta fusion between Buck and Speklem, the God of Life. This form helped Buck go Eternal God in the Abyss to defeat the God of Light. Trivia * Buck's son, Zeke, has the Red and Blue Eternal Dragon forms, unlike his father, who has Regular Eternal, Omega Eternal, and Alpha Eternal. * Buck's Legion Hammer is enchanted with Emerald Magic. * Sir Buck is oddly a bit taller than most enemies and Asantias. * Buck's wife, Abigail, was killed at the hands of Reton while Buck was not around the area. * Buck sometimes wears a dominus when his hair is burned off or when he feels like it. That dominus also matches his hair and cape color... * It was thought for a long time that Sir Buck's opposite was Nega Buck, but it was revealed to be Kcub ris around 1563 I.R. * Sir Buck and Asantias are tied for #3 on the Top 10 Mortal List. Buck has around 9K+ more power than Asantias. * Despite still being heartbroken from the death of his wife years after the event, Buck had sexual intercourse with a Color Mage by the name of Alexandra who had previously helped Asantias hatch a Rainbow Phoenix. Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Roborns Category:Eternal Energy Category:God-status Category:Primal Energy Category:Legion of Life Category:Heroes Category:Top 10 Mortals Category:Multiversal Hero Category:Multiversal Champion